Windknight's Lot
|engname = |ja_romaji = Uindonaitsu Rotto |type = |population = 517 452 |place = England; South of London |mangadebut = |animedebut = |colors = PhantomBlood }} |Uindonaitsu Rotto}} is a small town located south of London, where most of the battle between Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando's Zombies takes place. The final battle between Dio and Jonathan occurs in the castle on a hill nearby. The town had 452 citizens, but after Dio's sudden takeover, 73 of them were transformed into Zombies. It was there that the challenge of the 77 Rings was held for knight's training. Description Windknight's Lot is surrounded on three sides by inaccessible mountains. The last side has a cliff that drops into the sea. The town was built in the middle ages as a practice ground for the royal knights. Coal is excavated via an extensive railway system dug by prisoners. The residents of this place are normal people who live by fishing and agriculture. Dio had moved into the empty castle by the graveyard, up on one of the hills east of town, while recovering from his first battle with Jonathan. Since then, he has been sucking the blood out of the town's citizens and turning them into Zombies. Entrance The only way into the town is on a single wagon road that goes through a tunnel in one of the mountains. The tunnel is approximately 300 meters long, and has a single rusty sword stuck into the inner wall. The sword is actually a disguised lever that, when pulled, reveals a secret passage way leading to several other pathways. These pathways were created during the Middle Ages to serve as convenience for the Royal Knights during times of war. The tunnel had been evacuated over 500 years before the setting of Phantom Blood. Room of Dragon Decapitation Also known as the , the Room of Dragon Decapitation was a training ground where warriors learned how to kill. Filled with traps, it was used for death matches between the knights, the most notable being Tarkus. The most famous confrontation was the デスマッチ|Chiēn Nekku Desumatchi}}, in which both warriors are trapped each in one neck brace connected to the ceiling through a chain, each collar with one key that opens the other one. The only way to free oneself is to kill the opponent or decapitate him in order to pick the key to his own collar. As this was essentially a trap, one could lure the desired opponent into the room so a neck brace would automatically pull him through his neck to inside the room. To prevent escape in the middle of the fight, the steel door to the room is locked when both fighters have their necklaces. The only way to open the door was to pull a lever present inside. This also prevented others outside from interrupting the death match, as the door was strong enough to withstand several attacks. Ripple users have difficulty in this challenge because the necklace chokes them, making it hard to maintain their breathing. They also can't channel their Ripple through the chain, as its connected to the ceiling instead of the opponent. Gallery DioCaastleASB.jpg|Dio's Castle as a stage in All Star Battle Chamber_anime_ref.jpg|Anime reference: Room of Dragon Decapitation Castle_anime_ref.jpg|Anime reference: Dio's castle Residents Video Games Dio's castle in Windknight's Lot appears as a stage that can be battled on in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. *'Stage Hazard': A chandelier falls from the ceiling, damaging whoever is directly underneath it. *'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying off the balcony (recreating Dio's defeat in his battle against Jonathan in his castle). References Site Navigation Category:Locations